Entre Mascaras
by shishis
Summary: Conta uma historia de como pessoas podem mudar, quebrar regras, serem felizes, e se agradar e não agradar os outros. Dentro de uma expectativa comum onde 10 pessoas vivem com suas família com costumes rígidos e são presos em jaulas imaginarias onde eles tem que fingir que são alguma coisa o que realmente não são. Narrada pela uma grande amiga que presenciou isso tudo.
1. 1950

**Entre Mascaras.**

**Capitulo um: 1950**

Talvez isso tudo fosse evitado se as pessoas começassem a perceber que se esconder atrás de mascaras não serviria e como uma vez eu ouvi "toda mascara tem um buraco e é por lá que a verdade passa". Não me recordo de onde eu vi e de quem é me recordo que a partir desse ponto vi o mundo com outros olhos, e neste mesmo ponto que começo a contar uma historia, não é minha mais é de uma amiga que garanto que não ficara triste quando eu contar, porém devo avisar que lendo isso você poderá entrar em conflito com sigo mesma isso se você tiver mascaras!

Como ser? Exatamente essa historia não foi vivida por mim mais me contaram e eu contarei tudo para vocês, nossa historia não começa em 1950 igual umas tradicionais de tocar o coração, mais imagine que uma pessoa pode viver com uma família totalmente nos padrões daquela época, com a revolução dos comportamentos naquela época, poucas famílias ainda seguem a tradição, e nossas famílias vão ser uma delas, muito rígido e com casamentos arranjados não eram fora de comum, devo admitir eu sou uma completamente observadora mais não deixarei de relatar os fatos como eram, minhas amigas que posso dizer que são as personagem principais da historia passaram momentos difíceis no qual muitos ninguém podia ajudar: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari.

Eram apenas vitimas, não seis se esse é o termo correto.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru serão os galas da minha historia.

Mais eu te avido eles tentam ser quem não são, e se escondem em mascaras para agradar alguém, e eu não sei disso porque me contaram, quem é o que não é, é para agradar alguém, se você gosta de correr mais não deixam você correr dizem que isso não é para você, vai lá e corra, não deixem que puxem as régias de você como fizeram com eles, corra, salte, seja uma cavalo selvagem não um domesticado!


	2. Entre saltos e tênis pt1

**Entre Mascaras!**

**Capitulo dois? Entre saltos e tênis .pt.1.**

Difícil começar essa historia mais quem nunca gostou de ser enganado, mais o pior de ser enganado é não perceber:

Ino era uma "bonequinha" em todos os sentidos, e ainda por cima boneca de marionete era manipulada pela mãe de certa forma que ela mesma não percebia e se sentia desigual.

-Ino, onde estas? Quero que esteja pronta as 7 horas em ponto viu mocinha! Sem atrasos e desculpas, roupas elegantes- falou a mãe dela entrando no quarto e não a achando – não aqueles trapos que você anda!- Complementou e viu Ino sair do banheiro com a toalha envolta de seu corpo.

Seus capelos longos molhados e soltos estavam sendo presos em um maço de toalha para serem secos mais rápido, enquanto a mãe separava uma roupa para mais a noite.

-Já disse mãe, eu não vou!

Afirmou a menina de olhos azuis.

-O que disse?

Perguntou à loira mais velha com um olhar azulado ameaçador.

-E-eu? Na-nada!

-Você esta indo a sua fonoaudiologia?

-Sim! Por quê?

-Nada, é que as vezes você gagueja quando esta perto de mim!

Realmente Ino gaguejava mais não por ser um problema longe disso, mais sua fono disse que muitas pessoas também gaguejam por medo, então fazia alguns dias que ela descobriu que não era o que a mãe falava de que ela tinha problema e era mais um de seus inúmeros defeitos, na verdade era só medo, mais de que exatamente? Isso Ino ainda não sabia explicar, então era outro defeito dela?

Vestiu-se com uma blusa listrada em branco e verde claro, short jeans claro, rímel nos cílios e um relógio branco procurou em baixo da cama seu all star e não encontrou, procurou na sapateira achando improvável já que não colocaria ali pois sua mão não poderia ver, foi até o quarto de sua prima que morava com eles na época.

-Samara viu meu all star?

A menina de cabelos loiros escuros, olhos pretos e um pouco mais baixa que a Ino falou:

-Sua mão jogou fora depois de encontra-los- uma cara de tensa fez-se em Ino- porém fique tranquila disse a tia Marilu que eram meus e eu havia pedido que os guardasse pois eu tinha a certeza que ia estraga-los pois são novos.

-Valeu Samara você é demais.

-Quem te viu quem te ve Ino, deixa a tia de ouvir falando assim.

-Nem brinca.

-Além conseguir resgata-los do lixo- falou amostrando um par de tênis nas mão que foram retirados de baixo da cama- Relaxa estão limpos, deve agradecer a Glória ela os limpou!

-Brigado brigado brigadooo!

Falou pulando em cima da prima e caindo abraçada a ela na cama!

-Só não se esquece dos seus saltos!

-Já falei para não brincar!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Salto, salto, salto, salto, cade você?

Falava uma rosada freneticamente procurando o salto em baixo da cama.

-Merda!

Falou quando foi levantar sem achar seu salto.

-Sakura, se sua mãe te ouvisse você estaria de castigo um mês! Não fale a palavra com M.

Falou com sigo mesma.

-Ontem eu cheguei tão cansada daquela festa beneficente que cai na cama e joguei o salto embaixo da cama, mais eu não to conseguindo achar!

Discutiu com sigo mesma. Abaixou novamente.

-Merda se salto...Achei finalmente, que merda!

Levantou-se e jogou o salto na cama para ajeitar seu short jeans e sua blusa roxa com uma moto desenhada de brilho depois pegou o salto colocou em seus pés e desceu.

-Onde pensa que vai assim mocinha?

Indagou a mãe da jovem?

-Agente não ia para casa daquele menino que você... Quero dizer a senhora, falou que a mãe dele e a senhora queriam nos apresentar?

-Primeiramente ia não vou e vão se conhecer e não se apresentar, segundo não com esse salto você sai de casa.

-Mais a senhora sempre disse...

-Esqueça o que eu disse a mãe dele prefere sapatilhas então espero que tenha um no seu quarto!

A mãe da menina a cortou.

-Sim, Já desço mãe!

Subiu a escada e entrou no seu quarto procurando a sapatilha.

-Merda!

Falou a menina.

.*.*.*.*.*.


End file.
